


Dying to live

by elenilote



Series: Fragile things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, very slowly Isaac starts to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to live

Isaac sneaks a look every now and then, when he thinks Scott doesn’t notice. He’s studying every line and curve of the other boy’s form, committing them to memory cause nothing good ever lasts, even Scott will surely leave at some point and then again he will be left with nothing.

But Scott _doesn’t_ leave. With every word, every thing he does he rebuilds Isaac’s shattered confidence, soothes his fears and never, ever allows anyone to hurt him.

Even when Scott finally says the words Isaac never thought anyone ever would he can’t let go of the fear. Not completely. Not…not until late at night when he’s tired and hurt and the fear is so huge it threatens to drown him and Scott stays. Stays and more, listens to Isaac’s halting confessions and offers no accusations, only acceptance.

And…slowly, very slowly Isaac starts to live again.


End file.
